


Shared Among The Stars

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Femdom, IN SPACE!, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrelated Strilondes, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Though Rose, Dave, and John have been working together and living together on the same ship as professionals for quite some time, there's no denying just how deep their relationship has grown. They know each other as intimately as can be, trust each other completely, and are comfortable extending that trust in and outside of the bedroom. The only thing that can get confusing sometimes is which person Dave should listen to for the best reward when both of his lovers feel like giving their playful orders.





	Shared Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cahoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahoots/gifts).



> I'm sorry it took so long to finish, but I hope you enjoy the final product as much as I hope you will!
> 
> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/164810903342/shared-among-the-stars

     “There's no way he can hold that out of zero g,” John said.

     “Oh, no doubt. There's no way in Hell you can hold that, Dave,” Rose agreed with a nod. “But don't let that be a sign of discouragement, please, by all means: try to hold that pose with the gravity on. Should be fun to see.”

     “Fuckin' naysayers left and right,” Dave said, body locked in the sick angle of a skateboard trick straight out of one of his favorite glitch filled video games of the past. If he were in that game right now, he'd just need to glitch backwards through the wall, do a kickflip all the way to the botanical section, grind down the load ramp, ollie his way into the seating area, then do a leisurely manual all the way back to the starting point for maximum points and a surefire hard freeze of the system because there was no way under normal circumstances to have the ability to do that with friction and proper gravity involved. He was pretty sure that game wasn't actually ever designed to be played, much less beaten. But it sure as hell was fun to try during his down time, and a healthy attempt could be made while the gravity drive was rebooting itself for that sense of satisfaction and much lower likelihood of broken bones.

     Rose and John had fastened themselves down with the tethers against the walls, not wanting to fall when the drive finished its reboot and restored the gravity, already knowing the AI was a finnicky bastard who'd just as soon wait till they were at the height of the ceiling before alerting them that the gravity was returning at the exact same time so they'd fall. They weren't sure if it was purposeful, or based on the programmed assumption that when faced with sudden non-gravity, a sensible human being would strap themselves to something solid instead of immediately twist themselves into ludicrous poses from video games and wait for the inevitable drop on their face that would come for them.

**Be advised: the reboot of gravity drive 113426 has concluded. Gravity restoration will occur in sixty seconds.**

     The smooth voice recording rang out, and John had the presence of mind to call a casual “Thank you,” out as he reached over to tug the other tether in offer. “Dave? You want in on this? Got a whole minute to strap in and not break your neck, get over here.”

     “....Actually. No. Stay in that position, Dave,” Rose said suddenly. Dave knew that tone. It was the tone that she used when detailing daily missions they'd each be doing during morning meetings and evening recaps, reading progress reports, and communicating with the colony when they demanded direct contact. It was also the voice she used in the sleeping quarters when she was telling him to eat her out with more gusto or detail which position he should slide into for her to peg him senseless, or which positions he and John should fall into when she felt like watching them fuck.

     “Rose, he's going to break his neck,” John said. “There's, what, thirty seconds now? Come strap in already.”

     “He's more than capable of lifting his own body weight, John, he did the same qualifications as both of us and passed well enough to be on this mission. It's not impossible, it's all about catching the perfect angle to maintain it once the gravity returns and drops his entire body back onto his arms,” Rose said. “Stay where you are and brace for the drop, Dave, I know you can do that for me,” Rose said. She smiled at him, a barely there quirk of her lips turning to a broad grin when he nodded automatically and prepared himself. John muttered something about being glad the ship's medical bay was well stocked, but went quiet to brace himself.

     The return of weight was like suddenly having a crate of bricks dropped onto his arms and spine, and Dave struggled to maintain the awkward posture best he could. John and Rose had both sagged with hard grunts when the machine whirred loudly back to life for them, not moving thanks to the straps but still feeling the sudden dead weight fall on their bodies. It felt harder to breathe afterward, and always was a rush when that feeling wore off.

     Dave struggled, maintained the pose as Rose said to for a moment, then promptly fell ass over elbows to the floor with a none too pleasant crack sound as something solid hit the floor.

     “Oh, look John. See? I told you! Dave, you did so well! Thank you, that was fantastic, well done. I'm so proud,” Rose cooed as she slipped free of the wall, darting over to make sure nothing was seriously injured. No broken bones or notable bleeding, but Dave's shades had managed to pop off and go skidding a few feet away upon impact, also unbroken. She knelt to pick them up and casually buffed the lenses with the bottom hem of her shirt without a second thought, used to the gesture.

     “One of these days he's going to crack his head open doing that, and you'll be the one to blame,” John tsked. “Why not just keep the orders in the bedroom?”

     “Mm..? I'd say the same to you, but there's just something so luridly pleasant about hearing you telling him to get up on the table and wait patiently for you,” Rose said, earning a flush across John's cheeks that made her sweet smile look poisonous. “Might want to keep it further from that lab, though. No need for risking irritants getting near such sensitive tissues, you'll work the AI to the circuits.”

**Should you require medical assistance again, Mr. Strider, your file is still pre-loaded and synthetic blood is on call if you suddenly find yourself preparing to bleed out melodramatically over a failed immobile stunt of agility.**

     “Pretty sure humans don't bleed out from falling over but good to know,” Dave said as he untangled himself and sat upright, trying to make a good show of it by that point. Rose had already lavished him with some attention, and even if it was overblown for something so simple, it still made his chest tight and warm. Well, that and it HAD been a good attempt at such a difficult pose, if that hard rush of the gravity coming back hadn't been so intense he would have been able to hold it easily enough.

     A bit more time in the exercise units in the future, then, some more resistance training. Even without the encouragement and praise for the stunt, Dave wanted to manage it for his own sake in the future, if only just to say he'd done it effortlessly and could repeat the stunt any time he wanted.

     “You know, I do wonder how that would have been logged with the medical records. Skateboarding accident? Negligence during a period of zero gravity?” John wondered aloud, leaning against a wall and sighing when he felt the steady hum from the machinery whirring on the other side setting the rhythm into his chest like a heavy purr of some massive metal cat. “Hal. What would that have been logged at? Color me curious.”

**General accidental injury caused by gross negligence of common sense. It would likely not have been logged as anything more than general accidental injury, however. As far as others are concerned, humans are quite prone to strange injuries of mysterious origins already, especially on this ship. How else could someone explain all three of you coming to seek treatment for different injuries at the same time occasionally?**

     “Look, that was only ONE TIME,” John said, crossing his arms tighter, looking annoyed. “It's not like we fell off the bed on purpose, and it hurt enough we needed to get looked over.”

**Mid-coitus incidents and silly stunts aside, humans are still strangely injury prone. How else do you explain the phenomena of tripping over your own feet, or falling while standing still? I have half a mind to request a conference with the greatest minds of your species to request either a satisfactory resolution to this or plans to work on one. You can barely stand still without injury, who thought it was a good idea to fling you little meat puppets willy nilly into the stars?**

     “It's called being clumsy,” Rose explained. “We have a lot of variables to run constantly in the background on top of other subroutines, and we aren't able to check on the status of them. We get error codes a lot and don't recognize them till we've tripped and had to rely on the backups to make us not break our faces open on the floor. We also are constantly changing, so those variables run eternally till we die, never at peak performance even when we think we are doing perfectly. I know other species have made up for their own shortcomings, but its still the same at its core. We are limited biologically,” she finished. “..As for the rest, we didn't really get a choice in that. You know that much from your programming, even for a wise ass.”

     “I love it when you talk science,” Dave said as he stood up and dusted himself off, movements feeling slow under the restored weight. “Say more things, let me make sure I didn't injure my dick in that fall, gotta make sure it works right, and that's the quickest way ”

     “Theoretical physics can eat the juiciest part of my fantastic ass, Thomas Edison was an douchebag, and if I could get back all the time and effort I wasted in courses that became obsolete just prior to qualifying for this trip in the form of credits, I would be able to feed all three of us gourmet for the duration of this mission and beyond as well as get us all lavish souvenirs at each refuel and supply stop,” she chuckled, waving a hand before coming to push Dave's shades back onto his face, hooking the slender arms carefully over his ears so they'd fit properly on the bridge of his nose and not slip.

     He kissed her before she could move away, a sweet press to the lips and a second to the edge of her throat, closest he could get after hooking his arms around her waist to hug her, lifting to drag her feet on the ground as he turned left and right to playfully jostle them both around once Rose started to laugh for him.

     “Goddamn Rose, gonna get the vapors here, singing the siren call of 'why the fuck are we even doing this lousy job' so loud I'm sure they can hear it back on Earth even,” Dave groaned, stopping the jiggling when John came closer and grabbed both of them, lifting their feet clear off the ground and squeezing their air free from their lungs. Damn it. John could always manage some good last words if he made sure neither of them could manage to get any more out, which was a feat in and of itself.

     “Hah. As if there's anything on Earth able to listen to transmissions anymore, pretty sure the whole thing's full of poison spewing cryptids now,” John snorted. “Do you two want to get back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted by a required reset of that drive?”

     “Nnnnno? Not really?” Dave said. “We did enough today, I don't wanna do more. Give me a vacation, Egbert, I'll give you five credits right now if you just take the duty for me today and let me take a break.”

     “No deal, Dave, I can't do my part without you doing yours. Not to mention we need to do the walk outside later while Rose mans the joystick, make sure we don't need to replace any of the guards and check that seam from before.”

     “What, think it'll leak again?” Rose asked. “You welded it to death, I don't think anything can get through that without magic.”

     “No, that's why I want to check on it. If we're super certain about something, we won't check it when we need to, I'd rather just make a point to poking it to be sure. ..That and who knows, maybe I welded too deeply and warped something,” John admitted, finally setting the pair of blondes down on their own feet. Dave kept his grip on Rose's waist, clinging to her like glue. She didn't seem to mind, and even reached up to toy with strands of his hair without looking back.

     “Fine then. We'll finish up the botanical series, check on the other experiments, then you two can suit up for the walk.”

     “Will you do the transmissions afterward and the report?” Dave asked. “John didn't want five credits, what about you? Five sweet, sweet credits all to yourself along with my eternal gratitude for letting me be a bit lazy.”

     “Dave, you and I both know that it'd take a lot more than five credits for that to happen,” she said simply enough, tugging his hair to make her point more noticed before going back to the petting motion. “That's a lot of work to be getting out of.”

     “I'm good for it. Name your price, I can pay it.”

     “First thought was your best show of oral,” Rose said. “No orgasm, no dice.”

     “Done,” Dave said, dropping his hands to her hips as if toying with her belt already. What kind of price was it if it was something he already enjoyed doing? More like an extra damn reward. “When and where, I'm down.”

     “I wasn't done speaking. Are you still down for it?”

     “..Maybe,” he corrected. “What else, then?”

     “I want John to tire you out a bit beforehand. You always do better when you're on the verge of falling apart and breathing heavy,” she said, trailing her fingers away from his hair to trace down the side of his face and the edge of his neck, delighting when he shivered under her light touch. “That, and it's cute to see you moving around so much every time he moves. Get me off, and I'll do whatever position you want afterward since you'll have more than earned it.” She loved to watch, loved to get responses to her orders, loved to edge herself to the brink before getting one of them to eat her out or fuck her senseless when she wasn't in the mood for a few rounds with her vibrator. Most of all though, she loved when the thrill of the control changed to the thrill of losing it, giving the seat of power over to someone else.

     “I'm fine with that. It'll give me a break from your silicone collection after that fall last time. That shit _hurt_ to land on at that angle,” John murmured, not wanting the AI to pick up their conversation and make another comment about humans innate abilities to injure themselves even in the middle of sex. There was no turning it off, they had already tried to find a way for times like this. “I mean, I'm willing if you change your mind and want to join in with one but I don't know for sure if I'd be able to last depending on which one you want to use if it gets aimed at me.”

     No refusal, no denials. John might like to think he was equally in charge, but really, he only shared the leash for Dave. Rose was firmly in charge of the core mission and showed no sign of loosening her hold on both her colleagues turned lovers. Just the way they all liked it.

     “Don't worry, I'm not really in the mood for that today,” Rose said with an amused smile, loving how John perked up. He seemed relieved, but with how willing he'd been to do as she asked if her mind had changed suddenly, it warmed her heart “..Ah. Also it goes without saying, I'll take this tonight and you can have the _next_ shift off, Dave. The projects for today are time sensitive, and there's no getting around everything. With a bit more time to prepare though, time to slack is easy to get and still log your hours for. Your code still 366412, right?”

     Though Dave seemed interested in what was to come later, he still sulked at the prospect of more immediate work.

     “...Ugh... Alright, alright. I get it. I guess I'll survive SOMEHOW,” he said. “Workin' me to the bone, you're as bad as the Captain back on the other ship.”

     “I'm the Captain of this ship, technically speaking, so I sense there may be a running theme with your dislike of authority even if I get a special pass in your eyes,” Rose chuckled. “Come on then, both of you. Botanical series, chop chop.”

     “What's there to be chop chop about? They're plants, they're not going anywhere,” John said, stretching his arms till his shoulders popped as he headed for the botanical section at a leisurely stroll. “In fact, if they COULD wander off, I'm sure they'd do it long before we put any of them in the blender and centrifuge. Can't run all the tests without getting some of that sweet, sweet leaf pulp.”

     “Oh, the chlorophyll splattered horror,” Dave said with an exaggerated hint of woe.

     “Not too much horror, some of the tests are for edible things,” Rose reminded him. “We need to harvest from the larger section and pull samples, then we can eat the rest. Supplement the rations with some fresh things till we hit the next supply station. Sounds good, right?”

     “No, a big fat steak sounds good right now. And fries. And a smoothie not made from powder and frozen materials I can't put a source on by sight. And... you know. Food-food,” Dave sighed.

     “We -have- that kind of food, Dave,” John said, rolling his eyes. “It's just.. y'know. Not fresh.”

     “I don't care how advanced we've become as a society, John, if it's not greasy enough to make the packaging see-through, what's even the point in eating it in the first place half the time.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

     The testing in the botanical section had gone well, and the yield of grown goodies included a few pounds of fresh beans, some berries, potatoes, carrots, and deliciously crisp lettuce alongside healthy looking spinach. Some of the numbers hadn't been ideal, requiring some altering of the soil's PH, watering schedule, and the introduction of a new fertilizer blend in hopes of raising the next batch's quality. John and Dave had played brief games of grab-ass between harvesting stages and plant preparation steps.

     None of it was picture perfect, but everyone agreed it would be plenty tasty either way, and plans were made for the next few meals.

     The other experiments had gone positively as well, with minimal mess and confusion. John tried to do magic tricks with spare gloves while waiting for the centrifuge to separate fluids for him, Rose spent time writing out a tune to practice on violin later, and Dave tried to find a way to get the on board AI to stop taking dictation and start dropping some sick beats with him.

     It'd been a good two or three years now, and while the AI would drop some rhymes with him if he pestered well enough and gave enough of an argument for why it would be beneficial to his mental health and general well being, they were so clinical and dead sounding that it was like anti-music. A good start, a good work in progress, but definitely not what Dave wanted to hear.

     Even the walk had gone well, John and Dave sticking to the program instead of fucking around too much, wanting to get the higher risk movements done so they could get back inside quickly and avoid any problems. Advanced as space travel and safety had become, there was always a sense of anxiety when they were the only things alive outside, some old instinctive fear that if the magnetized boots failed or they jumped too hard and wound up drifting away from the ship, that there would somehow be nothing out there to save them and get them back. As expected there was no leak, but a guard needed replaced after all, and Rose's guiding of the larger external ship 'limbs' via joystick made for at least a brief lapse into silliness as some limbo moves were demonstrated beneath the beam that kept inching lower and lower. Some quick welding, some whirring vibration of the heavy power tools in their thickly gloved hands, and... voila. Maintenance complete.

     Business for the day finally finished, Dave and John made it inside and got their helmets off after the room re-filled with oxygen and proper pressurization, hung them each up on the magnetized hooks, and then hurriedly dissolved into a series of messy kisses with the remainder of their suits still on. Keeping apart, keeping focused, had been more difficult than either of them wanted to admit when the future held promise of being tangled in different configurations.

     It was cute, really, how desperate they could get after just a few hours. Rose watched them for a moment on screen before locking everything down and setting up a 'resting' memo in case of incoming communications. None of them were touch starved, they spent plenty of time together like this as well as just holding each other, resting near each other, hugging, holding hands, but you'd never guess from how intensely desperate those touches could grow in the right situation. More often than not the evenings would devolve into them laying in a pile doing their own projects or hobbies without even saying a word, just soothed by being together. None of them were sure how they'd adjust to not having this degree of closeness, and none of them were in any hurry to find out.

     So long as they kept up their productivity and kept the people in charge of them and their missions happy, they'd not need to find out for many, many years.

     “Dave, c'mon, let's ditch the suits,” John muttered against his lips, biting one hard enough to get a quiet gasp and giving it an alluring tug. “Too many layers, can't feel you well.”

     “Get the zippers for me, it always gets stuck when I'm hurryin',” Dave murmured right back as he started to shuffle in place, trying to reach behind himself but slowing when he realized Rose had entered the room and started to help them both out. Let them paw at each other without ruining any components or winding up in a frustrated knot on the floor, it was the obvious choice really. Both Dave and John appreciated the help, separating long enough to pull free of sleeves and pants legs and heavy boots and bio-monitoring equipment before turning their now freed hands to Rose. She giggled loudly as they pulled her up off her feet and lifted her up to rest on their shoulders like a squirmy log, turning in unison and running off towards the sleeping quarters at a steady trot, sing-song saying an old cadence they'd used during training to keep moving forward.

     Rose was placed down once they'd entered the correct room and turned the lights on low, given a firm squeeze from two sets of arms in a solid hug, and lifted her chin with a heavy sigh when two mouths went for either side of her throat in tandem to leave a few bite marks. They'd be decorating one another with hickeys and bite marks soon enough, scratches and barely there outlines of bruises of gripping hands, but for now? It was her turn to get lavished and half undressed. Dave's hands slid up beneath her shirt to cup a breast before sliding back behind her to wage war on her bra strap, while John's hands kept kneading at her waist and the curve of her hips. They'd dip back once in a while to squeeze both sides of her ass, and eventually slipped forwards to work open the front of her pants.

     When she was left in her panties, standing in the tangled pile of her own clothes between two happily swaying bodies with her socks and shoes still tethering her in place, Rose dropped her hands to grasp both of their dicks and give a firm squeeze. Quickest guaranteed way to get their attentions focused on her words again.

     “Alright, alright, easy now. Remember what I said before? I want the order I explained earlier,” she reminded them. “I'm going to go get comfortable, I'll come closer when I feel like it. ..Try not to wreck him too fast, John. Or if you do, at least keep him able to work his mouth well,” she said with a wider smirk as she released her grip. The two appraised her, caught each other's eyes over Rose's head, and nodded before retreating a few paces to tangle and disrobe the rest of the way nearer to a wall while she worked her boots and underwear off on her own.

     The boys would have the bed to themselves for now, while Rose herself would be perching in her favorite comfortable chair, deep and soft and cozy with a perfect view of the show. Just the right distance away to see well, comment, and give instructions or requests as they came to her. Also it had the bonus of being just the right size and shape for her to spread her legs comfortably in so she could play with herself, knowing they could and would both be watching when they were able to.

     Who would ask for a better setup? A space big enough for all three of them, yet also set up for two of them to be watched by the third leisurely.

     John and Dave were well practiced when they were wanting to get laid, and wasted little time once they managed to lose the rest of their clothes and hit the mattress. Dave got the lube out himself, wriggling backwards on the bedding to fish it out of compartment in the wall while John kissed at his stomach and thighs, leaving little rings of pressure marks from his teeth. They looked pretty with the older, more faded bruises from more forceful bites, a dappled, multicolored canvas.

     “John, you do the prep this time,” Rose instructed, right hand lowering to toy with her own nipple leisurely, while her left trailed nails along the top of her thigh. “Drag it out a bit too. Make him squirm.”

     Or make him beg. Whichever came first. Both were equally good outcomes to her ears, and considering John liked making Dave an absolute mess in as many ways possible when he could get over top of him, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch goal for him to accomplish. John glanced up from what he was doing to stare at Rose for a moment, then nod and crawl up Dave's body, kissing here and there as he went.

     Dave didn't resist, letting his arms and legs get caged in, already hard and gaining more pink flush along his neck and face by the minute. He could do this a thousand times and he wouldn't be capable of hiding that blush at all, and considering how much praise and compliments he got for looking flustered there wasn't much incentive to try hiding it. John bit and kissed where he felt like, working on a nipple till it peaked in his mouth then switching to the other to nibble till Dave started to rock his hips hopefully, wanting to catch some friction against John's thigh or belly. He arched his back hard when John bit him with more force, right where the neck met the shoulder, and shuddered a heavy breath out before grasping at his upper arms and trying to tug his lover up higher.

     “Kiss me, damn it, your hand's gonna be busy in a second anyway,” Dave crooned, though his tone turned to frustrated groaning when John went still, and then lowered quickly downward instead to kiss the front of his hip.

     “Nah. I'll kiss you later. I'd like to hear what kinds of noises you can make if I suck you off while opening you up.”

     “I- You KNOW what kind of goddamn noises I make, you've done that to me before!” Dave defended. “Just come up here and kiss me.”

     John grinned at him and lifted his brows, keeping eye contact as he ran his tongue along the front of his left hip bone and Dave started to go redder at the edges.

     “Is that an order, Dave?”

     “...Yes. It's an order. Acquiesce at once,” Dave said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

     John rose up and popped the cap on the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers and spreading it to be more usable. He settled back down right afterward and lowered his hand down and back, giving a solid press and stroke against the crease of Dave's ass, pressing his knuckles towards the heat in a tease. Dave's hips rocked again, trying to press back automatically, hoping to coax him into acting quicker. John's mouth didn't rise to meet Dave's. Instead, he kissed the tight curls above his cock and smirked, eyes crinkling at the edges mischeviously.

     “Okay. I can come up there and kiss you. But I don't think I'd be moving my hand at all if I did,” John warned. “Hard to focus on two things at once after all that work today, just so tiring. ..But I can _totally_ kiss you, if you want that instead of my fingers working you over.”

     Dave's right eye twitched briefly, and he broke eye contact a few times to glance down. John's slicked fingers continued to tease along the outside of his body, and his breath was hot and moist against his skin, but he hadn't pushed a single digit inside and wasn't teasing with his tongue anymore.

     “...Ohhhh that's a fuckin' dick move, Egbert, a dick move!”

     “No, that's being a douche bag who knows how to bargain and win. A dick move would be this,” John said, lowering his head to lick along the side of Dave's cock from base to tip, drawing the head between his lips at the same moment he pressed two carefully positioned fingers inside up to the second knuckle. It was sudden enough to make Dave lurch, cussing under his breath, but not uncomfortable considering they both knew he was able to handle it just fine. This was no mystery, they both knew the drill by now. They might participate in a playful battle of wills, but it never really reaches beyond being just that: a playful act. Dave knew full well he'd get more kisses than he could handle by the end of all this alongside a fantastic orgasm, just as well as John knew how much his lover actually enjoyed this entire spiel.

     Rose wouldn't change a thing, really. While those two were full steam ahead each time, boundless enthusiasm and well known patterns rolling from one thing to the next, she usually preferred a slower pace, a leisurely working up of arousal, savoring it. Edging was as much a weakness for her as getting copious use of her collection of sturdy dicks in fanciful shapes and colors, and getting both of the boys to listen to what she told them to do. Unless she was in the mood to jump in from the start, already on edge and wanting to get off in a hurry, this was very much more up her alley. A steady build till she felt the mounting urge to transfer the control safely to someone else and drop herself into a new role for the finale.

     “Dave?” she said with a smile, her own fingers remaining external for now, slowly stroking along the edges of the sensitive lips, satisfied when it made the hair at the nape of her neck stand up and tingle. Excellent progress already and oh, God, did she want to take her time and enjoy that electrifying stage.. “Look this way, would you? I'd like to see your eyes for a while. They always look so cute and hazy when you two get started.”

     When Dave looked her way, expression tense and eyes a little lost the more that John began to set up a tempo for casually fingering him, Rose grinned wider. That was exactly what she loved to see. Dave foggy and flushed and perfectly pliant now was a Dave who'd be rough and desperate later, and more than ready to do what he could to her while he could.

     In other words: perfect.

     “So cute,” she cooed, chuckling when he tried to glower at her and got distracted by a more forceful movement from John's hand and mouth, expression breaking when he finally stifled a whimper with his hand. “Ah ah ah, no muffling. Be loud for me, Dave. Let me hear everything.”

     Rose's voice was steady but firm, features flushing and gaze unwavering. Obedient, he uncovered his mouth and let his breathing pick up when his stomach clenched into a knot of lust. If anyone had told him a few years ago that eventually he'd be able to nearly come in his pants just from someone giving him orders and praise in the right tone of voice, he'd have thought they were full of shit. Yet here he was, about ready to paint John's mouth white already just because Rose knew precisely what he wanted to hear. Dave let his head drop back and his mouth open, moaning out loudly when John started to work at his prostate in an alternating rhythm to the wet sounding rise and fall of his head.

     “Such a good boy,” Rose sighed, finally raising her hand enough to tease slow circles around her own clit, hips giving a subtle rock when the stimulation started to hit her more.

     Though John was busy, he was listening close and well aware of what was going on. That and the hard twitch Dave's cock gave in his mouth was impossible to ignore in the first place, but context for things changing suddenly was always appreciated. Sex was so much timing, cause and effect sometimes. When Dave had been vocal for long enough by John's thought and his skin had started to take on a light sheen of sweat, John grasped the base of his dick tightly and squeezed till he whimpered before pulling his mouth free.

     “There we go.. Calm down a bit or you'll blow the second I put it in, and that's no fun. You need to keep it together enough till the end, till after Rose is happy. Right? Right. No coming without permission, you know the drill,” he said before loosening his grip.

     Dave's eyes looked distant, but not in any unusual way. It was like he was floating somewhere warm and safe in his mind, the soft curl of his lips adorable when John took a moment to reach up and rub his abdomen with his palm before stroking down both of Dave's thighs.

     “You're doing so good, Dave. Still green?” he took a moment to ask, not elaborating more than that. Too many questions, too much prompting, and Dave was much more likely to drop out of that head space he liked so much and into something stressful or worrying. He knew his words and how to use them, and they knew his limits by heart, it was a system they were all content with. Dave's nod and the way he spread his knees before lifting them in hopes of John touching his thighs more was heartwarming enough that John not only obliged, but he dipped his head down to bite the inner edge of a soft thigh for good measure.

     “Ah, _fuck_ that's good,” Dave gasped, eyes clenching shut and fingers quick to bury themselves in John's thick hair, hoping to keep his head down near the sensitive skin longer. It wasn't to be however. John kissed his way up Dave's thighs to his torso, up his chest to suckle and bite teasingly at either nipple till it hardened in his mouth to an overly sensitive peak, and then leisurely pinned the blonde by the shoulders so he could kiss alongside his neck and settle down atop him.

     John was such a sucker for skin to skin contact. Feeling his partner above or beneath him, heart hammering away in their chest, so many sensitive places for him to bite or lick or suck at and so much tactile feedback just from breathing.. The added bonus of Dave was that if he shifted his hips just right, their dicks aligned and every rock afterward sent shocks of electricity down the back of his spine, sending the hairs at the nape of his neck to full attention.

     That wasn't what either of them were after for long however, pleasant though it was. Dave was already slipping his legs up around John's waist and digging his heels into his ass and arching his back beneath him as much as he was able to, lifting his own hips up every time John rocked forward in hopes of trying to coax his cock a bit lower. If he wasn't allowed to steer how things were going, he could at least be a bit bratty and squirm up a storm to show how impatient he was. John might have large fingers, but with how he stacked them together, it didn't make good use of them at all.

     Dave wanted a stretch. He wanted it to burn. Mostly though, he just wanted it _NOW_.

     When John finally reached down to grasp his length and slip inside, he could hear Rose's breathing picking up, and the subtle, damp sound of her hand moving with more force over herself. Her right hand worked steadily, and her left was grasping at her breast, rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. He glanced up as he got into position, staring there instead of at Dave for a moment at the lovely sight, and barely glanced back down before she spoke up.

     “Not yet. Dave? Beg for it,” she instructed, voice tenser, sharper. This was not a suggestion.

     It also wasn't a hard order to follow.

     Already on the verge of begging BEFORE John froze in place with his cock still heavy in his own hand, Dave immediately opened his mouth and began to babble. He lurched up to grab onto John's neck, dragging himself up and closer, fingers tense against his broad shoulders, nails cutting at the flesh.

     “Please. _Please_ fuck, c'mon, do it. Do it, do it, _doitdoitdoit_ _ **doit**_. Give it to me. Come on, John, nail me. Hard as you can, make me not able to walk, _**fuck me up**_ ,” Dave rambled, words breathy and desperate and gorgeous to the ears. Rose whimpered softly at the tone in his voice, at the noticeable shake in his hands, and finally plunged two fingers into herself as she started to rock her hips. Her chair squeaked once or twice gently as she set up a rhythm for herself, toes curling, legs trying to open even wider reflexively.

     “Good boy,” John rasped, dropping his grasp on himself to flatten Dave out again, quieting the begging sounds for a moment by covering his mouth with his own. The kiss was wild, carnal, and terribly aimed. Teeth clicked more than once, and everything was decidedly wet from too much saliva, too much need, too much everything. Neither of them cared, and from the steady sounds Rose was letting out actually starting to rival the whimpers and whines Dave was making, she didn't see a problem with it either.

     Breaking the kiss long enough to take a breath, John rocked his hips and arched a few different ways, trying to line up properly with Dave's ass while he moved around. A few careful presses of the blunt head paired with Dave eagerly working his lower half around later, and John was sliding in, not stopping the steady penetration till he was deeply seated and his hips were flush with Dave's body. Dave crooned the sweetest sound and whimpered, going still to let himself adjust. He groaned under his breath when John grasped hold of his face and made Dave look to where Rose was sitting, still quietly watching, and tried to quiet himself when he heard John speak in his ear.

     “Do you see that..? You helped do that, you know. You're doing such a good job, Dave, you just need to hold out a little longer,” John said. Then, louder, “Rose? I'll change him around in a minute or two, come on over whenever you're ready. We'll figure it out.”

     Rose squeaked out a soft “Mhmm!” to show she heard, and Dave waited till John released his face to look upwards at him again. He licked his lip, then tried to rock his hips, working himself along John's cock a few times without letting him pull out at all, enticing him to move.

     “So. You wanted it hard?” John asked quietly, biting Dave's lower lip when the blonde nodded a few times, pulling his hips back and then slamming them forward hard enough that Dave's teeth clicked in surprise. The movement was repeated a few more times before John set a slower pace, steady and deep, bodies rocking together in such a familiar way that the building pressure almost felt relaxing. Satisfying. Every sigh and moan, every soft creak of the built in bed frame or shuffle of fabric, every heavy breath from Rose's chair felt like home. They kissed again, but slower this time, deeper, Dave leading where tongues went, where lips pressed, set the tempo for breathing till it felt like their heartbeats were synchronizing.

     Eventually, Rose slowly stood up on shaky legs and made her way over to perch on the mattress with the boys, ignoring them as she leaned back on the pillows and settled herself down comfortably. The closer view of their bodies moving was sweet to watch, less frantic for the moment, less hurried. Leisurely fucking was really some of the sweetest fucking to observe up close, especially when kisses were involved, and the tangling of fingers and stretching arms.

     Dave was the first to notice Rose, eyes opening and glancing to the side at her leg. He tipped his head to break John's kiss and gestured with his chin till the brunette softly said “Oh” and pulled back to look at her.

     “..You sure you want me to change positions with him? Could always just straddle his head,” John pointed out with an amused tone, giving a hard rock of his hips when Dave shuddered at the idea. She wanted desperate and moving, that would definitely be desperate and moving. “Been a while since you did that, right?”

     “With him, yes, though I sat on yours a few days ago if memory serves me right, John. Or were you just thinking you hallucinated that tired jaw?” Rose hummed, contemplating. Lay back, or perch on Dave's face and ride his tongue.. Tempting.

     “Dunno, did your jaw hurt?” John asked, snickering when her brows lifted up. “I mean, I could always ask the AI if you wa-”

     “Don't you dare, John Egbert, don't you DARE get that thing going in here right now,” Rose hissed in warning, making her decision at last by leaning forwards and shifting to her knees. She crawled closer to Dave's gently moving head, jostling whenever John rocked his hips in place, looking like he was close to clawing the man up to make him move his hips harder than the gentle bobbing he was currently doing.

     Rose leaned forward to kiss Dave at the upside down angle, smearing traces of her dark lipstick on his skin before pulling back and perching her knees so the caps touched the top edges of his shoulders. Dave took a few deep breaths before nodding and lifting his hands up to stroke at her waist and arms, waiting for her to lower herself down before parting his lips to get to work on parting hers. John leaned forwards to kiss her the second she took a shuddering breath, and held the position for a moment before breaking it to get back to work on Dave.

     An idea was forming in John's mind, but it couldn't pan out if Dave OR he hit orgasm too soon. Everything was resting on Dave managing to get Rose off thoroughly enough with enough time to spare.. so Dave would need to deal with the slower pace and the strict no-hands-on-the-cock policy. At least he was plenty busy touching Rose for now, and hopefully would be distracted enough to not get too fussy about it.

     It's all be worth it in the end, after all.

     Managing to get Rose off didn't seem like it would be much of a struggle, from the look of it. Rose had already been dripping by the time Dave got his mouth on her, and judging from how fast she'd started to rock her hips in place and the faces she was making, it wouldn't be that long till she came. Rose was a master at getting herself off, edging away from the big finish over and over when alone so the payoff would be better, and if Dave knew how to do one thing really, _really_ well, it was oral. Dream team, really, and it tended to leave John in awe. Especially when either of them turned on him.

     Rose curled her body forward when Dave got more into it, squirming and shaking as he latched on to the pearl to suckle it till it stung before switching to the firm licks she liked so much. Didn't have to give him a single direction at this point. Instead, she took his hands and wove their fingers together upside down, squeezing at his right hand with her left, while his left reached back to grasp her ass in an attempt to keep her still. John found himself needing to look down, off to the side, at the ceiling, at the way Rose's hair was gaining flyaway strands by the moment, anything to try keeping steady.

     Beneath her, Dave was breathing heavily through his nose and working his mouth to exhaustion, letting out muffled moans and whimpers the more that John rubbed himself against his prostate. If his eyes were visible to either of them, they'd show the same sleepy, blissful expression as earlier, lost in the satisfaction of knowing he was doing a good as much as being caught up in the sex. Every thrust from John made him bob in place and slightly lose his position, kept him on his figurative toes and constantly adjusting where his tongue was trying to lick and stroke. The lack of precision actually helped Rose in some ways, not letting her ignore a single second of the stimulation, hyper-aware of the tension beginning to build in her abdomen like a winding spring.

     When she cried out and stiffened, gears changed. John pulled out without warning, and Dave grunted a complaint, unable to move till Rose recovered enough to un-tense her legs from either side of his head. His own were still wrapped tight around John's waist, trying to squeeze and keep him from pulling back, wanting him to get back to it. Damn it, he'd gotten Rose off, the least John could do was keep fucking him! He'd done well! He did a good job!! Where was his reward?!

     “Rose, do you feel up to laying back? Or do you need longer?” John asked, breathing heavy and voice strained. God, his dick hurt, he was so fucking close..!

     Her breathing was erratic and her face was red as she wavered her way upright, but she nodded. Over stimulation? Sign her the fuck up. She'd promised Dave that once he got her off she'd do this, and frankly, at this point she was looking forward to it. Tongues were great, but she was craving something more satisfying than her fingers to feel full with as a great finisher to a great evening. Slowly, she scooted backwards off Dave's head and sat on her heels for a moment to catch her breath, needing a second to think clearly.

     The second he was free, Dave pushed himself upright and tried to cling around John's shoulders, scratching at him with his blunt nails and groaning low in his throat. He was frustrated, he felt like he'd lose his fucking mind, and _why was John not fucking him right now,_ _ **he didn't get off yet, how dare.**_

     John didn't fight Dave so much as reach up and roll him in place, flipping him around enough to push his upper body down into the mattress so the blonde would lift his narrow hips up, making it easier to penetrate him once more with only the briefest moments of hesitation or warning. A few hard thrusts later, and Dave stopped trying to rise back up, more than happy to keep his cheek against the mattress and his fingers tangled in the sheets. His voice was rising again, a litany of soft, steady begging filling the air punctuated only be curses when John slowed his pace again.

     “No, no, nononono _nonono_ _ **nono**_ , don't pull out, need this, NEED IT JOHN. Don't be a douche!” Dave hissed, glaring over his shoulder with a look that could shatter iron. Once, fine, twice without warning? Not in Yellow territory and nowhere near Red, but wow was it still a dick move.

     “I'm not pulling out, damn. Just. Give me a second,” John grunted. “Here. Try getting upright on your knees, lean back against me,” he said, trying to shift himself to avoid falling. The whole 'cool guy who could orchestrate a highly involved threesome” facade would crumble the second he fell flat on his face or squashed Dave, so obviously, that must never happen under any circumstance. Dave needed no more prompting to try rising up as instructed, but it was some awkward moments to figure out where they both needed to come to a halt at to stay comfortably connected. John rocked his hips tentatively a few times, stopping when Dave winced and told him to stop.

     “No, ow, that one's not good. I ain't stayin' like this if you're gonna keep that up.”

     “No, it won't be at this angle. This is just till we can get Rose over here. Think we can line up with her while we're like this..?” John asked.

     “I. ..Yeah, I guess? Shouldn't be that hard, but uh. How am I supposed to move if we do that, John,” Dave asked, mind drawing a blank. Being sandwiched in between the two people in the universe who were able to make his entire body shiver at the drop of a hat, the two people he loved more than anything and who he knew for a fact loved him back just as much, was a thrilling prospect. _If_ they could figure it out.

     Rose rolled her eyes. If she left John and Dave to do the figuring out, they'd be stuck together for ages and still not manage to get anything done. So instead, she scooted in front of Dave and backed herself up on all fours, giving her wide hips a wave side to side to give him somewhere to aim for as she cleared her throat for attention. The insides of her thighs were still wet, and the sight of her still dripping was erotic enough to make the conversation grind to a halt.

     “Think you can manage this, Dave? I mean, it's _right there._ Do we need to get your eyes checked?” Rose teased, smirk forming on her lips wicked. “I promised earlier, right? And you've been _very_ , very good.”

     Dave's mouth felt dry, and he glanced to John, eyes still trying to ask how to proceed with this. If he wasn't able to move freely, how could he actually thrust much? ..Or would it be that much of an issue. John shrugged, and ran a hand down Dave's abdomen, tracing all the way to his dick before grasping it. Dave gasped and bucked hard for a moment before shaking and going still, too sensitive by this point to keep his cool much longer.

     “We'll wing it,” John hummed, giving Dave a few gentle strokes before releasing him in favor of tracing his hand back up to his chest, head dropping to kiss and bite the side of Dave's neck. “Let's get moving, I'm dying back here.”

     Again, it took a bit of aiming, trial and error, but soon enough Dave was sliding smoothly into Rose, feeling breathless when they drew flush. He grasped at her hips, holding her still so he could try to collect himself for a split second, but the moment didn't last long. Two at once. Oh, _God_ two at once. John was pressing his prostate from behind, Rose was heat and wet, tight in front of him, and Dave was pretty sure he had died at some point and this was secretly heaven. He must have snapped his neck when the gravity came back on. The suit must have depressurized during the space walk. The AI snapped and killed him instantly the second they got inside. Something, somewhere, must have given because there was no way something that felt this good was real.

     Then, John moved behind him and rocked his body with a hard thrust, unable to keep still any longer. It was a domino reaction, rocking Dave forwards into Rose, making her arms tense and a surprisingly loud whimper to escape her lips from how hyper-sensitive she was Then it happened again. And again. Dave was a blissful mess rocking his hips best he could, Rose was soon bracing herself on her elbows with her head down, and John was holding nothing back as the dire need to come mounted higher and higher in his brain.

     There were no complaints, no worries. Nothing existed right then but heavy, ragged breathing and a chorus of three voices making enthusiastic sounds with abandon. The noise reverberated back off the walls, the layers and layers of resin and glass that separated their bubble of life from the vast darkness of space just beyond it, making the room seem much busier than it actually was. Three voices sounded like nine easily, and each of them stopped being able to focus on the noise at all, senses too focused on the other bodies they were able to touch and the twisting electricity inside of themselves.

     John was the first to crack, hard thrusts staggering in their pattern before speeding up and growing sloppy, grip tightening on Dave's waist as he finally came. His eyes were clenched tight and his arms strained from how tightly he clung, but oh, fuck, the relief was palpable. He swore the ship shook along with him, and the light headed rush was more than worth it. ..However, he didn't pull out immediately. Dave was still caught up in the moment, denied long enough that it was taking a moment for his body to catch up and an orgasm to hit. He didn't mind the warmth trailing down his thighs the more he worked himself on John's slowly softening cock, focused only on continuing to move, certain he'd die if he couldn't get off soon, dramatic as it was to see it that way. A dire need was a dire need, not logic. Rose was nothing but breathy encouragement, reaching her right hand down between her legs to tease herself, feeling a quick second peak approaching.

     She claimed it just in time, a second, harsh orgasm hitting her when Dave finally staggered mostly to a halt. The difference between he and John was that his hips continued to slowly move for a short time, riding out his orgasm before trying to extract himself from the center of the sandwich, needing to lay down.

     The trio moved in an exhausted, overly warm, messy mass, slowly turning to their sides so they could relax. Legs intertwined, arms laced, and at the center of it all was Dave looking like a blissed out heap of his former self. Though the cuddles were being evenly distributed between them all, each needing the attention and care for different reasons, Dave had done the most that needed the extra time and focus as they all came down from the high. They lay curled together for a time before an all too familiar voice came to life over the speakers in the ceiling.

 

**Now that you all are done ensuring that the bedding is in fact satisfactory under extreme stress testing once again, and experimenting with just how much force human hips can withstand, I am going to go ahead and assume based on your usual patterns that you will be making use of the hot water I have begun to run in the bathing area promptly instead of laying around in a mixed puddle of your own bodily fluids. Or, at least, I can hope you will.**

     “We'll go in a second,” Rose mumbled, tucking her face into the side of Dave's neck and sighing tiredly. Hot water sounded amazing, but moving sounded the opposite of that and she was pretty sure she never wanted to move again.

**Time is yeast infections, Ms. LaLonde.**

     “I'm _going,_ I'm _going._ Thank you for the diligence, hot water, and ruining the mood,” Rose deadpanned, slowly forcing herself upright with a sigh. Well, when the AI was right, the AI was right. “Please get the shower stall prepared as well and pre-heated for me. Also swap soap cartridges, I'm feeling more Ocean Breeze than Floral tonight.”

**Of course, Ms. LaLonde. Should I prepare medical subroutines for you, Mr. Egbert? Mr. Strider? I am more than prepared to add to your growing list of spontaneous intercourse related injuries and assist you in any way you require. Two more and I may in fact obtain a BINGO. Would you like to see the card I compiled?**

     “You can prepare a Shut The Fuck Up And Let Me Rest A Second subroutine and try it on for size,” Dave groused, not wanting to move at all, entire body still feeling like jello and head full of soft clouds. John nosed at his hair in a lazy nuzzle and sat upright.

     “Rose, swap the soap to something woodsy when you're done? I'll be in in a sec with Dave,” John called out. If Rose got a head start, then Dave could shower off with him and then get doubled up on in the attention department in the tub like he enjoyed most without any unwanted delays.

     “No. Switch it to green apple,” Dave said immediately.

     John glanced to him for a moment, then grinned.

     “Switch it to green apple then, if you could.”

     “You got it,” Rose said, plucking up a fresh change of clothes from the drawers and heading into the next room, tiredly giving a thumbs up as the frosted glass doors slid shut behind her once more.

**I take it that's a no for BINGO night, then. I will try to consider something more entertaining for you all, then. Perhaps I can place your personal files into a Mad Libs generator and see what pops out.**

     Dave was slowly starting to get up by then, John helping him keep balance, rubbing his hands over the new bite marks and softly blooming bruises to keep contact warm and comforting. He considered the ceiling for a quiet moment.. then nodded in approval.

     “Set the results to sick beats, and that sounds like a great way to end a night.”

     “Dave. Lame.”

**It will take some time, but that is more than doable Mr. Strider.**

     “You heard the AI, John. Now c'mon, I'm pretty sure jizz turns into Gorilla Glue the longer it's left in place, we gotta get a move on.”

     Sighing, John rolled his eyes, grabbed two sets of spare clothes from the drawers, and helped Dave slowly into the steam filled bathroom.

     “Whatever you say, Dave.”

 


End file.
